The present invention relates to a new and distinct Zinnia plant, botanically known as Zinnia marylandica X Zinnia haageana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘G13165’.
The new Zinnia is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Zinnia plants with attractive flowers and resistance to pathogens.
The new Zinnia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Aug. 6, 2011 in Bellefonte, Pa. of Zinnia marylandica ‘Zahara Coral Rose’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Zinnia haageana ‘Aztec Sunset’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Zinnia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. on Jan. 17, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zinnia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. on Jan. 17, 2012 and such asexual propagation has shown that the unique features of this new Zinnia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.